


Master of his art

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Chloe Decker is always in control.  What happens when she isn't?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 230
Collections: LuciferBingo





	Master of his art

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction about a fantasy. DO NOT try this at home nor take this as actual instructions. I am making this stuff up as I go along.
> 
> Part of the Luciferbingo challenge - Orgasm denial

Chloe stood at her desk seemingly oblivious to everyone in the precinct. Lucifer took note of this when he left the interrogation room. Chloe had left earlier than was her want during the interview. He had to wonder what was up with her.

“Detective, is there anything wrong?” he inquired when he arrived at her desk.

She didn’t respond to him, in fact, she didn’t seem to be aware that he was there. She had her eyes closed and was gripping the case file close to her chest. He also noticed that she was trembling slightly. He reached out to her but before he could touch her, she shook her head and opened her eyes.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” she said not quite meeting his eyes.

“You sure?”

“Um-hm.” She nodded.

“What were you thinking of just now?” She still seemed very distracted.

“I was thinking... (still nodding her head)... about the case.” She continued nodding her head, still not looking at him directly.

“Really?”

She made to move past him to get to her desk. When she stepped closer to him, Lucifer made an interesting discovery. Placing a hand on her arm he stopped her.

“Detective! Are you randy?” He kept his voice low and teasing. No one was paying them the slightest attention.

“No! Of course not.” She tried to remove her arm from his grasp but she didn’t want to draw attention to the two of them.

He reached behind her to pick something off her desk so he could lean closer to her neck without drawing any notice. He inhaled deeply and chuckled. 

“You are!” he grinned, “I can smell your desire, Love. I know your scent remember?” 

They had been lovers for a few months. He had committed everything about her to his memory. Her scent was only one of the things that had him so entranced.

Chloe closed her eyes once again. She should have known she wouldn’t be able to get anything past Lucifer. Their current case had them investigating a sexual pleasure palace. The victim was a customer and they were trying to determine if it was an accident or a result of the negligence on part of the establishment. She had not been comfortable with the whole BDSM scene but Lucifer seemed very much at home. They had been interrogating the owner and she couldn’t deny that the descriptions of some of the services that went on there had turned her on. She had to leave the interrogation room before she did something she would regret.

“Lucifer, we’re at work.” She tried really hard to control her rapidly beating heart and the throbbing between her thighs.

“Come now, Detective, I know of a few nice secluded spots. I’m sure no one would miss us.” He ran his finger down her arm to her hand sending a shiver throughout her body.

Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing. She really didn’t know how she resisted his ‘charms’ for so long. Ever since they had gotten together, she just couldn’t get enough of him. She dreamt about him when he wasn’t with her and when they were together, she couldn’t keep her hands off of him. She was absolutely ruined.

She finally looked at him and that was her undoing. He licked his lips, his eyes lingering on her lips before meeting and holding her gaze. He had a smoldering seductive look in his eyes. She almost climaxed right then and there from the heated look. She was struck dumb.

“Meet me at the elevator in 5.” He sauntered toward said elevator with the grace of a gazelle. Damn, even his walk was hot.

She gripped the case file tighter and willed herself to not chase after him. She had to appreciate how he was trying to help her preserve her dignity because right now she felt like jumping him in the middle of the bullpen.

‘Get a grip, Chloe! What is wrong with you.’ she scolded herself and took several deep breaths.

“Hey, Decker,” the Lieutenant called out, breaking her out of her trance. “I don’t pay you to stand around.”

“Yes sir,” she said and headed to the elevator. There was never any doubt she would follow him.

They made it into the elevator but they weren’t alone. Lucifer managed to maneuver them toward the back, much to Chloe’s dismay. She had no idea where they were going but her brain wasn’t exactly thinking rationally at the moment. Several people left the elevator but they were still not alone. Lucifer was trailing his fingers up and down her spine and she was starting to worry that everyone would know how turned on she was. Her heartbeat was drumming in her ears and she was sure everyone could hear it.

Finally, the last person left the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, Lucifer had her pinned to the wall kissing her to within an inch of her life.

“Do you have any idea what you are doing to me, Darling?” He breathed into her mouth and he ground his groin into her middle.

Chloe could only make some incoherent noise before attacking his lips once more.

They made it two floor before the elevator opened again. Lucifer moved away and pushed Chloe behind him before Chloe even registered what had happened. She swallowed back a moan.

The Captain stepped onto the elevator and nodded a greeting to Lucifer and pressed the button for the eleventh floor. Noticing that the twelfth floor was also pressed he casually asked why they were going there. That floor was under renovations and there was no reason to go there.

“Oh, I’m just going out onto the roof for a fag. The Detective is simply following me to _fill me in _on the case.” His tone was ever so innocent and casual but Chloe recognized the sexual innuendo in his voice. She couldn’t help the blush that spread across her features. She was grateful Lucifer was providing her with cover.__

__True to his word, they made their way onto the roof. Chloe took a few moments to collect herself. What had gotten into her? Making out in the elevator?! At work?!_ _

__Lucifer took in her flushed face and trembling body and had to stop himself from ravishing her then and there. He had to find out what had caused her state of arousal. He knew she was uncomfortable with the subject of their latest case but something had turned her on._ _

__“So, tell me, Love, what tantalizing tidbit has you quivering with desire in the middle of the day?”_ _

__She thought about not telling him, about distracting him from this line of questioning but she knew he would not let it go. Embarrassment and desire battled for dominance within her and she took a moment to collect her thoughts._ _

__“This case,” she started, “I’ve wondered… I never thought…” She couldn’t figure out how to say what she was feeling._ _

__Lucifer came over to her and turned her to face him. Placing a finger under her chin, he gently tilted her head up so that she would look at him. After a moment, she did._ _

__“Chloe,” he said her name affectionately, “you know you can tell me anything. I’ll not judge. I am desire personified. I would never judge others for their desires. Nothing you can say will ever make me think ill of you.”_ _

__His reassurance was refreshing. Gathering her courage, she told him what was on her mind._ _

__“I know I must seem pretty prudish to you seeing as we haven’t been really adventurous in the bedroom but I if I’m honest with myself I do have this one fantasy.”_ _

__Lucifer's heart rate increased ten fold when she said that and for once he did not make an inappropriate comment. He simply waited for her to continue. He was eager to hear what she had to say because if it was within his power, he would make sure her every fantasy came true._ _

__“I…,” she stammered again before swallowing, “I want to give up control. I spend all my life being the one to take charge, the responsible one, the one who makes sure everyone else is taken care of. I’ve had this fantasy of letting someone else have the reins. Give over complete control to another. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to let that happen. But then you came along. You are the only person I would trust enough to do that for me. I can’t even say I was consciously thinking about this but this case has brought it to the forefront of my mind. I had to leave the room because all I could think about was you bending me over the table, ripping off my jeans and taking me from behind.” She was looking down and whispering by the time she finished her little speech._ _

__Lucifer had to take a few moments before he said anything. He couldn’t understand the feelings that radiated throughout his being when she said how much she trusted him. He did however recognize the other effect she had on him. The lust he felt at her description of what she was thinking in the interrogation room had his pants feeling extra tight._ _

__“Darling, you only have to say the word.” It was all he could do not to take her then and there on the roof. “How about we get out of here and continue this discussion at the penthouse.” Oh, the things he longed to do to her._ _

__“We can’t. We have to finish the interviews.” Now that she had a moment to think about things, she realized how close she came to making a complete fool out of herself._ _

__“Now, now, Detective. You can’t leave a Devil hanging.” He purred at her, getting into her personal space. She may have thought better of their little tryst, but he wasn’t going to let her off the hook that easy. “You know you want to.” He was happy to see that her pupils were still slightly dilated._ _

__Who was she kidding, she couldn’t go back to work NOW but was she really ready to fulfill her fantasy? All she had to do was look at Lucifer and she knew her answer._ _

__“Just… just let me wrap up a few things. I’ll meet you there, tonight.” She made her way back toward the stairwell. She noticed he hadn’t moved from where she left him._ _

__“Are you coming?” she asked, holding the door open._ _

__“Not yet,” he replied, looking down at the erection currently tenting his pants._ _

__Blushing once more, she left and returned downstairs._ _

__

__Riding up in the elevator later that night, Chloe had cause to doubt herself once more. She trusted Lucifer but this was a level of trust that was way above and beyond anything she had done before. After her father’s death, she had been the one to keep her family together. Her mom was so devastated she had stepped in to make sure that they had food in the house and the bills got paid. Then Hot Tub High School had been released and she had to find a way to protect herself from the corrosive atmosphere associated with Hollywood._ _

__Every offer that came her way were roles in a similar vein and requiring her to appear nude more often that not and guys who asked her out on a date thought she was an easy mark. Thank God, her father had taught her how to punch. Finally having enough of the whole scene, she had applied to the Police Academy. Truth be told she had always wanted to be a cop. During her father’s murder investigation, she spent a lot of time bugging the detectives in charge of the case wanting to find answers. Turns out, she made a good cop and those instincts served her well. Still she had to work extra hard in order to be taken seriously. She couldn’t step out of line which meant not drinking with her fellow officers or parting on the weekends._ _

__Even when she married Dan, she still had been the one in control of their finances. She had loved Dan but he was weak. He would always take the path of least resistance and it was easier for him to let her make the decisions. And with a baby on the way, she had to make sure they had a roof over their heads._ _

__Then she had met Lucifer. At first, she thought he was nothing more than a billionaire playboy bored with his life so he decided to ruin hers. Again, she was the responsible partner but the longer she knew him the more she began to relax and live a little. He actually encouraged her to enjoy all life had to offer. She had no idea how much he would change her life. Unfortunately, when she had found out who he really was, she had fled, convinced that he was evil and a danger to her and her daughter._ _

__Oh, how wrong she was. Once she came back to her senses and remembered all he had done for her, how much he had helped her, supported her in the last few years she was ashamed of how she acted. They had started over and reestablished their partnership and eventually they had become lovers. His celestial mojo didn’t work on her but good old-fashioned wooing did. He charmed her, using his vast knowledge of humanity (and a little help from Linda, no doubt) to seduce her with dinners, concerts, dancing and movie nights in with Trixie. She had no regrets and only kicked herself for waiting as long as she did._ _

__The elevator opened and she moved into the penthouse calling out to Lucifer. She didn’t see him at first but she was sure he was there. She began to feel nervous._ _

__“Hello, Detective,” Lucifer said from behind her._ _

__She jumped, startled by his close proximity. He must have been in the library area when she came in. As she watched, he reached inside the elevator and flipped a switch to lock it in place. There would be no interruptions. He was dressed in dress slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She loved that look on him and her nervousness began to turn to desire._ _

__“Phone,” he said, holding out his hand._ _

__“I’m not turning it off, Lucifer. What if there’s an emergency?” She was not opposed to what they were about to do but she was a mom first and foremost and she would always be available for her child._ _

__“I will not turn it off but I will be the judge of whether or not it’s a true emergency. If you are truly needed, we will stop. I promise.” He looked at her steadily still holding out his hand._ _

__She fished out her phone and handed it over to him. If she was really going to trust him completely tonight, then she had to start somewhere._ _

__He smiled at her before taking her phone and putting it on the bar._ _

__“Now, go into the bedroom, remove your clothes and put on what you see.” He told her in a confident serious voice. Now was not the time for teasing. He wanted to establish the tone for the evening._ _

__Chloe hesitated. This was so far outside her comfort zone it was hard to just let go but a part of her was getting excited. It was that part of herself she listened to now. Moving deeper into the apartment she made her way to the bedroom. On the bed she found a white fluffy robe and a blindfold. Picking up the smaller item, she returned to the doorway looking at Lucifer with her eyebrow raised._ _

__He gave a small chuckle. He figured she would hesitate on that so he said, “Leave the blindfold off for now.”_ _

__She nodded and proceeded to do as instructed. When she was done, she returned to the other room to see Lucifer standing next to a massage table._ _

__“Really? You’re going to give me a massage?” She snickered. This wasn’t exactly what she thought the night would be like but she had to admit she was pleasantly surprised._ _

__“Of course. Who do you think taught humans about the fine art of the massage?” He said in the face of her disbelief. “Take off the robe and lie face down.” He pulled up the sheet to allow her to get on the table._ _

__Well, he had her there. He was the Devil and pleasure was his middle name. Removing her robe, she laid down and got comfortable. She was thankful that he was taking things slowly with her. She should have known he would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable._ _

__Lucifer proceeded to give her probably the best massage she had ever had in her life. He knew just how much pressure to use and he stayed away from any overt sexual touching. She felt weeks’ worth of stress leave her muscles and simply enjoyed the experience. After she turned over, she couldn’t keep in a moan as he ran his fingers through her hair, scraping and massaging her scalp. By the time he was through, she was nothing but putty in the master’s hands._ _

__Kissing her on the forehead, Lucifer left her on the table. She could hear him moving around the apartment but she wasn’t worried. She just laid there waiting for what happened next. Whatever it was, she knew she would enjoy it. So far, this was so much better than any fantasy she ever had._ _

__“Chloe, look at me Love.” Lucifer had returned and spoke softly._ _

__She opened her eyes to see that he had changed into silk pajama bottoms and no shirt. He was also wearing a black and white harlequin mask. He looked incredibly hot._ _

__“For the remainder of the evening, you may not speak unless I say. You may make noises but words are forbidden unless I ask you specifically. Also, you will do what I say, when I say it with no hesitation. Do you understand?”_ _

__The more he spoke the faster her heart beat and the quicker her breathing became. This was exactly what she wanted and desire quickly replaced the relaxation she felt from his previous ministrations. She nodded to tell him she understood the conditions._ _

__“You may speak. I need your verbal consent.”_ _

__“Yes,” she said, her eyes never leaving his, “I understand.”_ _

__“I want you to choose three safe words to express your comfort level. Since you have never done this before, I will feel safer using them. These words are the only ones you can say without prior permission. Understand?”_ _

__He really did think of everything. Safe words had never occurred to her but she understood why they were needed. However, she couldn’t think of anything._ _

__“Yes, but I don’t know what to choose. What would you suggest?”_ _

__“Let’s start with Red, Yellow and Green. I believe they are pretty self-explanatory and not something likely to be randomly shouted during the height of passion.”_ _

__“I like that, yes, I agree to those words.”_ _

__He nodded and brought the blindfold up and put it on her. It was similar to a sleep mask and removed all the light. It was comfortable but she was completely blind now and at his mercy. Excitement quickened in her veins._ _

__“Remember, no talking from now on unless I say,” he whispered in her ear before pulling the sheet off in one fell swoop._ _

__She gasped as the air hit her feverish body. Goosebumps broke out all over her skin but it did nothing to cool off the throbbing between her legs. If anything, it only increased it. She felt him grab her arm and put it around his shoulders before placing his arms behind her back and knees._ _

__“Hold onto me.”_ _

__She brought her other arm to join the first and snuggled against the hard planes of his chest placing her head in the crook of his neck. She inhaled, drinking in the fragrance of sandalwood, some unknown spice and a scent that was uniquely Lucifer. Being unable to see, was heightening her other senses. When he laid her on the bed, she felt the cool sheets against her skin, could smell the scent of vanilla and smoke from candles that he had obviously lit and could hear him as he moved about the room. She felt the mattress dip as he knelt beside her on the bed._ _

__“Here, raise up and drink this,” he said, bringing a glass to her lips._ _

__With his help, she rose up, took a hold of the glass and took a drink. It was sparkling water with a hint of lemon and she was surprised how thirsty she was. He let her drink a little more before taking the glass back and letting her lay back down._ _

__She heard him put the glass on the bedside table before he grabbed her arm to bring it above her head. Holding that one in place, he reached over and grabbed the other one and brought it up to join the first. Crossing her wrist, she felt him wrap a piece of silk around both and tie them securely. It was not tight but she would not be able to break free. He left the bed but kept a hand on her, trailing his fingers down her arm, across her shoulder, down the valley between her cleavage, before drifting over her stomach to her hip. His touch left a trail of fire on her skin and she couldn’t contain the gasps that escaped her mouth. He continued down her leg until he reached her ankle. He pulled her leg toward the side of the bed and wrapped another silk tie around her ankle. After securing that one, he tied the other leg just as securely. She was now truly restrained and unable to break free. She had never been so turned on in her life._ _

__Nothing happened at first and not being able to see heightened the anticipation. What was he doing? What was he going to do? Other questions began running through her brain but every thought fled her head when she heard the slap of something striking the bed._ _

__She gasped and her whole body shivered, but she wasn’t cold. No, cold was the furthest thing from her mind at that moment. She was so aroused she began writhing on the bed seeking friction, her body aching for relief but she couldn’t reach the area that needed it the most._ _

__“How do you feel, Chloe?” Lucifer asked from the end of the bed. “Use your safe words. Tell me.”_ _

__“Green,” she managed to gasp out when she could get her mind to focus._ _

__“Good,” he said before trailing the riding crop in his hand up the bottom of her foot. She jerked at the touch but he continued to run it over the top of her foot to her ankle and back again. He did this a few more times before smacking the ball of her right foot with a flick of his wrist._ _

__She let out a loud cry at that. The gentle caress followed by the sudden pain sent a jolt of pleasure up her leg directly to her core. He continued to alternate the caresses and hits on both her feet and her arousal only increased. Never in her life did she think she would find so much pleasure in something like this. How long he continued, always keeping her guessing what was coming next, she had no idea but the feeling was beginning to become more intense so she finally got enough control to shout out, “Yellow”, and tried to catch her breath._ _

__“You’re doing wonderful, Love,” he crooned to her. “I am surprised you took as much as you did but don’t try to take more than makes you feel good. The point is pleasure not pain, Darling.”_ _

__He started moving up her leg as he spoke, dragging the tip of the crop over her skin, pleased with how things were going. She was such a sight to behold. Never in all the time he knew her did he ever think she would be into this type of pleasure but it stirred his soul. The trust she was showing him was exhilarating._ _

__Her fantasy was not about domination or submission, no her fantasy was about letting her barriers down. To allow oneself to be completely open with another, to lower your walls and invite that person in and trust that they would not harm you was something he had never contemplated every doing with another. Seeing her now, tied to his bed and giving herself over to him so completely touched him as nothing ever had before. He made a vow to himself that after this night, he too would allow her inside. Allow her to see all that he was and trust that she would love him as much as he loved her at this moment._ _

__He brought the riding crop up and over her sex. She began keening and arching off the bed and he stroked her several more times before removing it completely. He knew she was getting close to the edge but he wouldn’t let her fall until much later. There was much more fun to be had. He now brought the tip of the crop up to caress her nipples, causing them to tighten even more than before. He flicked the crop, barely smacking those hard, rigid peaks and Chloe cried out a mixture of a moan and a pained gasp._ _

__“Red,” she shouted, pulling on her restraints and biting her lip._ _

__“Speak to me, Chloe.”_ _

__“Fuck, Lucifer!” It was a relief to be able to say something, the effort to remain silent was excruciating when all she wanted to do was scream out._ _

__Chloe was still trying to get her breath back. She was unused to such intense feelings and sensations that she was having trouble remembering to breathe. Her state of arousal was coming is waves, sometimes she felt close to climaxing only to be denied and have that feeling recede. The constant state of anticipation was more thrilling than she could ever imagine._ _

__Lucifer threw the crop away and leaned over to kiss her hard. Her reactions to him were intoxicating and he couldn’t go any longer without kissing her, driving his tongue deep into her mouth. She kissed him back with equal fervor. He reluctantly ended the kiss but remained seated on the bed._ _

__She let out a small moan when he broke the kiss but she could tell he was still near. Oh, she wished she could see and touch him but he held all the control. She felt him move and suddenly there was something cold pressed against her lips. She reflexively opened her mouth and he allowed the ice water to drip into her mouth. The cold water felt wonderful on her parched tongue. He continued to drip water into her mouth until her heart rate slowed and her breathing calmed. If she had any doubts that he was a master of his art, tonight laid waste to all of them._ _

__Next, he took an ice cube and ran it over her lips before running his tongue across her mouth, lapping up the moisture. The contrast of the frigid ice followed by his hot tongue made the throbbing in her sex ratchet up even more. She thought he would continue with her mouth so she was surprised to feel the ice cube caress her nipple._ _

__He drew circles around the turgid peak and areola, letting rivulets of water run down her breast. She gasped and arched her back when his tongue once again licked the moisture off her skin. He continued using the ice on both breasts and upper body followed by his hot tongue, always keeping her guessing when the next sensation was coming. She was moaning and writhing within the confines of her restraints and finally had to begin using her words._ _

__(Later when she looked back on this night, she would appreciate the fact that he allowed a small level of control. It cemented the fact that she was right to trust him like she did.)_ _

__Yellow was the most common and that caused him to ease off on the assault on her skin until she switched to green. She found that it didn’t matter what the word was that she screamed out, the ability to say something helped ground her to the here and now. However, when he placed an ice cube on her clit, she screamed, all ability to speak leaving her completely._ _

__“Yellow… Red… aaggh,” she cried, not sure what she wanted to say._ _

__“Which is it my dear? Red or Yellow?” He continued to circle her clit with the ice which was steadily melting from the heat of her core._ _

__“Red! Red,” she gasped needing a respite._ _

__He removed what was left of the ice and she felt him blow his hot breath on her core. A tremor went through her body and she felt herself about to explode. She so wanted to beg for relief but he wouldn’t let her speak, all she could do was let out a whine._ _

__“Should I let you come, hm?” he purred._ _

__She vigorously nodded her head yes._ _

__“Are you aching with need?” With each word he spoke, his breath caressed her sex causing her to keen and whine._ _

__“I could, but I’m not through having my fun.” He licked the crease where her leg met her torso. So close yet not where she wanted him. She was whimpering now._ _

__She felt him run his hands down both legs so she knew he was between her thighs and she needed him so badly. She raised her hips as much as she was able hoping he would know what she wanted, needed from him. When he reached her ankles, she felt him untie her legs but he kept his hands on her shins keeping her from moving just yet._ _

__“Oh, Love, you are so wet, dripping with want.” His voice was low and sultry. It flowed over her hearing like a soft caress, causing her to shiver and moan._ _

__“Turn over,” he instructed, moving her legs to help her do as he said. When she was face-down he said, “Up on your knees.”_ _

__Pulling on the silk wrapped around her wrist, Chloe managed to raise up on her elbows and knees. Just as she got settled, he nudged her thighs apart and spread her folds with his fingers. Before she could imagine what he had planned, he swiped a broad stroke from her clit to her entrance._ _

__She gasped at the sensation because he obviously had been holding an ice cube in his mouth since his tongue was really cold. He licked and stroked her until his tongue was once again smoking hot and she felt that delicious tightening in her core. She didn’t think she was going to be able to stop her orgasm when she felt him push his tongue inside her but he stopped before she could._ _

__“Is this what you were imagining in the interrogation room?” He kept his voice low and seductive. “Was it my tongue you wanted between your legs?” He licked her once more._ _

__“Was it my fingers you wanted to stroke your lovely quim?” He ran his fingers inside her folds and over her clit. He inserted one digit and stroked her a few times before adding another. He pumped a few times more before removing them completely._ _

__“Or was it my cock that you imagined fucking you?” Now he ran the head of his shaft up and down her slit before pausing at her entrance._ _

__Chloe was moaning, whining, and nodding her head ‘yes’ so vigorously, she was afraid of giving herself whiplash. She was biting her lower lip so hard she feared she was going to draw blood._ _

__“Tell me, Love, which do you desire?”_ _

__“Yes, yes, all of it,” she managed to gasp out. “Just fuck me, Lucifer.”_ _

__“With pleasure, my dear.” With that he thrust in, fully sheathing himself to the hilt in one stroke._ _

__Chloe cried out when he entered her. He didn’t move at first but then he started pulling out and pushing in, slowly before speeding up. He pushed her shoulders down so that she was resting on the pillow and her ass was lifted higher. This changed the angle of his trusts, allowing him to go deeper, and he started rubbing her G-spot with each stroke. She knew she wasn’t going to last long when he did that. She lost track of time and the ability to control the sounds coming out of her mouth. She began moving her hips back toward Lucifer, trying to get friction on her clit in order to finally crash over the edge but she couldn’t. Lucifer was still calling all the shots._ _

__“Is this what you imagined?” he asked, never stopping his thrusts, “Me bending you over, pounding you relentlessly as you grip the edge of the table, your breasts pressed into the cold metal surface? Perhaps with an audience in the viewing room? No? No, my Detective is no exhibitionist. Much better to have just the prospect of being caught to heighten the experience.” He redoubled his efforts after he spoke._ _

__“Aaagh… aagh… gagh,” was all she could manage at this point. The things he was saying driving her closer and closer to that edge._ _

__“Shall I give you your release?” He crooned to her as he leaned over her back to run his tongue across her flushed skin. He ran his hand over her hip and moved ever closer to her center. She was not making any coherent words and had been moaning and keening for some time and he gloried in her total abandonment. His own release was close so he finally reached her sensitive nerve bundle and flicked it twice before applying pressure while he rubbed. He felt her walls clench and she let out a long drawn out keen as she fell over the edge. He continued pounding into her warm velvety depths and climaxed soon afterwards._ _

__Several minutes passed before Lucifer could move. This night may have been about Chloe and her fantasy but he was amazed at how much he was getting out of it. He had fulfilled the desires of countless individuals but never had he been so affected as he was with her. He eased out of her and let her relax back onto the bed. Her breathing was still labored and she lay there panting and immobile._ _

__Chloe had never had an orgasm that intense before in her life and that was saying something after having slept with Lucifer. She didn’t think she could move and she didn’t want to, happy to lay there basking in her orgasmic high. She felt Lucifer get up off the bed and heard him leave the room. Soon she heard water running but she wasn’t concerned. Her brain didn’t want to work anymore than her muscles did._ _

__When he returned to her, she felt him remove the restraint from around her wrists. She turned over and stretched, enjoying the ability to move unhindered. He took both her hands, turning them over to place a kiss on the inside of her wrist. She hummed in contentment._ _

__“Hold onto me, Love.” He said as he once again picked her up and carried her out of the room._ _

__She held on tight as she felt him step into the tub and gently lower her into the water. It was nice and warm and felt good on her sensitive nether region. He had given her everything she wanted but she was going to be sore in the morning. He allowed her to sink into the fragrant water and she felt what must be bubbles caress the flesh of her upper body. When he had settled himself, he pulled her onto his lap, her back to him._ _

__“I think we can remove this for now,” he said as he took off the blindfold, “but keep your eyes closed."_ _

__She sat there, allowing the water to soothe her sore muscles and waited for her heart rate return to normal when she felt him start to brush her hair. She was startled for just a moment but relaxed even more as he smoothed out what she was sure to be a veritable rat’s nest. Again, she was surprised how effortlessly he could switch from the master of all things sexual to the tender sensual lover. She hummed in pleasure with he started running his fingers through her hair and began to plait it._ _

__‘How did know how to do that?’ she wondered, but she couldn’t ask. She was still forbidden from speaking. He did not speak either and it should have caused an awkwardness, but strangely it didn’t. The quiet allowed her to concentrate on the feelings he was eliciting from his ministrations. Time had no meaning, no one had demands on her time, and wasn’t that the point? For once, she allowed herself to be selfish, to give herself over to her own pleasure and feel free._ _

__When he was done with her hair, he turned her around so that she was now facing him. She kept her eyes closed and he put the blindfold back in place. She ran her hands up his chest finally satisfying the urge to touch him but he stilled her hands and removed them from his person._ _

__“No touching, Darling,” he chuckled at her. “Hands behind your back.”_ _

__She may have let out a little whine but did as instructed. She was rewarded for her compliance when he placed his hands on her face and kissed her. She gasped when he made contact with her lips and he slipped in his tongue when she opened her mouth. His kiss was deep and sensual but with none of the feverish passion of earlier. He stroked her tongue and the roof of her mouth and she was amazed to feel her arousal begin to build once more._ _

__He finally let her go but ran his hands down her neck and over her arms and shoulders. He lightly trailed his fingers across her upper chest causing goosebumps to break out all over her flesh and desire to spike in her core._ _

__“Open your mouth,” he said, his voice no more than a hushed whisper._ _

__She did as she was told, unsure of what to expect when she felt him place something in her mouth._ _

__"Bite down," he instructed._ _

__

__She bit down and the tart sweetness of a strawberry flooded her tongue. After she had chewed and swallowed his offering, she once again opened her mouth hoping for more._ _

__

__He proceeded to feed her all sorts of tasty morsels, always keeping her guessing what was coming next. Sometimes it would be sweet followed by something tart, tangy followed by savory. Fruits, meats, cheeses and chocolates all made an appearance. He gave her sparkling water to wash it all down and once even dribbled champagne into her mouth straight from his own. On a few occasions when a trail of juice would flow over her lips and down her chin, he would lick off the offending mess. She couldn’t contain her moans of pleasure when he did that. She suspected he did on purpose a few times._ _

__

__The act of eating took on an entirely new sensual meaning when done in this fashion. The combination of the warm water easing her sore muscles, the taste of the food and drink and the absolute quiet was causing havoc on her libido. Unconsciously she began moving her hips, seeking that delicious friction once more._ _

__

__Lucifer noticed when Chloe began moving her hips; it was kind of hard not to when she was sitting on his lap. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, fulfilling her desire. However, he was surprised he was as silent as he was. He usually used his voice and words to heighten the experience of his lovers but with Chloe, especially this night, he remained quiet. Somehow the it enriched the experience. He could hear every moan, gasp and whimper she made as she took all he gave her. By removing two of her senses (site and hearing), he enhanced her others. By her sounds and trembling, he would say it was successful._ _

__

__He stopped feeding her and turned her back around setting her between his legs and pulling her back against his chest. He knew she would be able to feel his erection but that was okay, he wanted her to know what affect she had on him. He also took off her blindfold._ _

__

__Chloe pressed her back into his chest, touching as much of him as she could. When he took off the blindfold, she took a moment before opening her eyes. Fortunately, the lighting was low, only a few candles, and that was a blessing. She blinked a few times to clear her vision but her eyes closed involuntarily when he moved his hands around her sides and across her stomach before moving up to cup her breasts. He massaged them both, stroking and pulling on her nipples before soothing them with his whole hand. Then she noticed that he had used his legs to pry her own apart and kept them trapped. Her breathing sped up and she was having trouble trying to find a place for her hands._ _

__

__He took pity on her and said, “Touch me, Chloe”, breathing it into her ear. Her hands flew to his head, burying her fingers in his hair. Oh, how she loved to feel the silkiness of his locks. She had been dying to touch him all night so she was making up for lost time, pulling and tugging all over his scalp, gripping his head and keeping it close to her own._ _

__

__She groaned even louder when she felt his hands travel back down her torso toward her throbbing center. Her breath caught in anticipation of his touch but he continued to tease her. Trailing his finger over her stomach, hips and thighs but never where she wanted him. She let out a small whimper that turned in to a moan when he finally found her aching nerve bundle._ _

__

__His long pianist fingers played in and around her folds and teased her entrance but he didn’t insert any of his digits. He wound her up higher and higher before finally giving her what she wanted. He inserted first one then another of his talented fingers and began to stroke and glide over her sweet spot. She could feel her orgasm build low in her belly, coiling ever more as he continued to give her what she needed._ _

__

__With a few more strokes, she crashed over the edge with his name on her lips, not caring if she broke the rules by speaking, she had no control of what came out of her mouth at that moment. Again, as earlier, not being able to press her thighs together intensified the experience and she collapsed, boneless afterwards._ _

__

__Her reactions had Lucifer as hard as her could ever remember being. When she collapsed onto him, he spun her around and slid home in one swift motion. She cried out and flung her arms around his neck. He was not gentle as he slammed into her silken core but he was too far gone to care. He would apologize later but right now he sought his release with single-minded determination._ _

__

__Chloe was taken by surprise when he turned her so fast but she trusted Lucifer. She knew he had been holding himself back in order to fulfill her fantasy but now he was taking his own pleasure. There was little she could do with how he was gripping and driving into her so she just held on, kissing his neck and whispering ‘I love you’ in his ear. They were probably making a huge mess as water began splashing over the edge of the tub but neither cared at that moment._ _

__

__It wasn’t very long before he was shouting her name like a prayer as he came and spilled himself within her. She kept a firm grip on him, letting him enjoy his orgasmic high and begin to regain his composure. She knew he would feel bad about possibly hurting her but she would reassure him that she knew he would never hurt her intentionally, not in that way. After all he had done for her this night, it was the least she could do._ _

__

__After several long minutes, Lucifer finally eased Chloe off his lap and looked at her. She was smiling at him in that special way she had and he realized that she understood his loss of control. There was no need to explain or apologize for who or what he was. She had accepted all sides of him; truly accepted the bad along with the good. What had he ever done to deserve someone so special, he did not know? He only hoped it would always be that way. He reached out and caressed her face, drinking in the sight of her flushed but happy features. He would be happy to spend the rest of eternity simply looking at her._ _

__

__“Sorry, Love,” he said, unable to not apologize for his brutish behavior._ _

__

__“It’s alright,” she replied, turning to kiss his palm, putting all her forgiveness in her kiss._ _

__

__“What say we continue this little party in the bedroom. I’m getting all pruny.” He said with a devilish grin on his face, waggling his fingers as if to prove his point._ _

__

__She couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. She felt so good, so relaxed and so free that she gripped his head in her hands and kissed him deeply. As much as she had enjoyed herself, she was even more pleased to be able to kiss and touch him now._ _

__

__“Take me to bed, Satan,” she quipped, keeping her hands on his face and grinning back at him._ _

__

__“Your wish is my command.” With that, he stood up, left the tub and carried her back to the bedroom._ _

__

__Somewhere along the way he had grabbed a towel and dried her and himself off before they returned to the bed. Lucifer laid back and brought Chloe close to his side. No one spoke and neither initiated any overt sexual contact, both simply content to lie together and take comfort from the other._ _

__

__“Get some sleep Love. You’ve had an intense night and you need your rest. Who knows, perhaps you’ll be ready for round two in the morning,” he teased._ _

__

__Chloe slapped his chest affectionately but she couldn’t deny that she was tired. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she was having trouble staying awake._ _

__

__“Lucifer?”_ _

__

__“Hmm?”_ _

__

__“Thank you for tonight. It was… it was more than I ever dreamed of.”_ _

__

__“Darling,” he hummed, “I would do anything for you. Don’t you know that Detective?”_ _

__

__She was silent for some time, long enough for him to think she had fallen asleep but she addressed him once more._ _

__

__“Lucifer?”_ _

__

__“Yes.”_ _

__

__“I love you,” she whispered, sleep almost overtaking her._ _

__

__“I love you as well, Chloe,” he whispered back, holding her close and following her into the land of Morpheus._ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I saw this image and an idea popped into my head, and I started writing and holy cow, 7K+ words later I had this. Probably the fastest story I have every written (3 days). Hope you enjoyed, dear readers. I live for your Kudos and comments. They are very habit forming. :-)


End file.
